Är du tillfredsställd?
by Purregrina
Summary: En liten one-shot som kanske kan få en fortsättning. Jag har ingen aning. Det här var mest ett försök till att skriva något homoerotiskt med min favoritpairing. Den här är mest crack med erotiska inslag. Jag vet inte alls hur jag ska beskriva det hela utan att avslöja hela handlingen.
1. Är du tillfredsställd?

"Du är medveten om att rapporten jag bad om är sen?"  
Han betraktade mannen som satt där tillbakalutad i sin sedvanliga stol. Det svarta kortklippta håret var som vanligt välvårdat medan luggen var lätt spretig. Den blåa uniformen som visade vilken grad han tillhörde var lika stängd som ansiktsuttrycket. Ögonen ögnade igenom pappret och handen som höll det var stadig. På senaste tiden hade detaljerna blivit allt tydligare. Pokeransiktet rubbades sällan, emellanåt kunde han skymta en krökning vid mungipan eller en glimt i ögonen när en speciell kommentar fälldes men annars var det alltid samma sak.  
"Jag hade väl inte tid när en homunculus förstörde halva staden." sa han syrligt och lade armarna i kors.  
Mannen lade ner pappret och mötte hans blick för första gången sedan han trädde in i rummet. Solen kastade ett ljummet ljus över ansiktet, vilket ledde till att ögonen tycktes skimra lätt.  
"Jag hörde om din fantastiska bravad som ledde till tre förstörda hus."  
Tonen den andre hade var insvept av ironi och han fnös till. Inte ens ett tack eller liknande.  
"Jag slet arslet av mig! Tror du att jag hade tid att återställa alla hus?" utbrast han irriterat.  
"Du behöver inte höja rösten."  
"Vad gör du egentligen? Du sitter på ditt kontor och tror att du är allsmäktig medan alla andra är arbetarmyror!"  
"Ifrågasätter du min position?"  
Ena ögonbrynet höjdes och mannen lutade armbågarna mot skrivbordet medan fingrarna korsades.  
"Ett uppskattande skulle inte skada." sa han bitskt och mötte de mörka ögonen.  
"Ett uppskattande?"  
"Ja!"  
"I form av vad?"  
Kommentaren gjorde honom helt ställd och tydligen visade hans ansiktsuttryck det eftersom mannen faktiskt log lite bredare.  
"Nå? Vill du ha en klapp på huvudet eller ska jag ge dig ett köttben?"  
"Vad fan!?" utbrast han och slog näven i bordet. Leendet förblev kvar på den svarthåriges läppar.  
"Eller är det något annat du är ute efter?"  
Rösten var len och blicken såg beräknande ut. Exakt vad menade han med det?Han tiltade huvudet lite åt sidan för att försöka tyda ansiktet men det hjälpte inte. Det fanns ingenting som avslöjade avsikterna med kommentaren.  
"Vad menar du?" sa han misstänksamt.  
"Det var jag som frågade först, vad är du ute efter?"  
"Sluta!"  
Någonting med kommentaren fick honom att rodna häftigt. Han var inte alls säker på vad mannen menade men det lät väldigt perverst.  
"Vilken härlig färg du har på kinderna, den matchar din kappa."  
"Lägg av!"  
"Tror du inte att jag har lagt märke till dina blickar?"  
Han frös till och svalde lätt. Hade han verkligen varit såpass lätt att genomskåda?  
"Fantiserar du om mig också?"  
"Såklart inte. Varför skulle jag göra det?" sa han med irriterad röst.  
"Kan du säga det utan att titta ner i skrivbordet?"  
Här blev han tyst och kinderna verkade nästan fräta av värmen.  
"Undrar om jag ska känna mig smickrad eller inte. Det hade varit en annan sak om det varit en ung kvinna."  
Det lät verkligen som om mannen roades av det hela.  
"Varför håller du på såhär?" sa han och blängde på honom. Det blev allt svårare att ignorera rodnaden och den underliga knuten av känslor.  
"Varför stannar du kvar?"  
"Jag..."  
"Dörren är där borta, du får välja hur du vill ha det."  
"Vad...vad händer om jag stannar?" frågade han osäkert. Hela situationen förvirrade honom.  
"Jag kan kommentera din längd eller möjligtvis påpeka hur nyttigt mjölk är för dig."  
Kommentaren fick honom att ilsket ta sig upp på skrivbordet och ta tag i mannens rock med ena handen.  
"Kalla mig inte kort!" utbrast han högt varpå ett lätt skratt undslapp den andres läppar.  
"Det är alldeles för lätt att göra dig arg."  
"Käften!"  
"Du skakar verkligen av ilska."  
"Men kan du hålla käften?"  
"Vad tänker du göra?"  
Han kände hur läpparna darrade men den andre hade en poäng. Vad skulle han egentligen göra? Slog han honom kunde det straffa sig. Den svarthårige var trots allt hans överordnade. Handen darrade ungefär lika mycket som läpparna. Mot sin vilja släppte han taget.  
"Duktig pojke." sa mannen och såg in i hans ögon.  
"Din skitstövel." utbrast han och grimaserade.  
"Jag tror att det är dags för lite dressyr."  
"Jag är ingen jävla hund!"  
Den svarthårige grep tag om hans tröja och drog honom mot sig. Ilskna svordomar flög ut ur hans mun för att sedan tystas av den andres läppar. Först försökte han dra sig ur men greppet om tröjan var hårt och sedan slank en tunga in i hans mun. Lite tvekande mötte han den med sin egna tunga. Det kändes som om han svettades men ändå inte. Magen verkade vara i obalans medan han utforskade den andres mun. Han tog sig närmre och satte sig grensle över mannens kön. Kyssen avbröts och den andre granskade honom.  
"Du är värdelös på att kyssas." påpekade han.  
"Vad fan!"  
"Du har inte haft någon erfarenhet antar jag?"  
"Det var du som ville kyssas! Jag kan väl lika gärna gå."  
"Ville du inte ha lite uppskattning?"  
"Som om du bryr dig."  
"Missnöjda medarbetare är en pina." sa mannen och smög in sin hand under tröjan på honom.  
Det kändes som om magen slog en volt vid beröringen. Värmen från handen fick huden att skälva lätt. Han försökte att inte andas för snabbt men det var svårt.  
"Du jävlas med mig." sa han darrigt.  
"Tycker du om det?" sa mannen retsamt och lät handen gå uppåt.  
"Jag är inte..."  
"Vad då?"  
"Jag vill inte." ljög han och försökte dra undan handen men mannen tog tag om handleden med den andra handen.  
"Ljug inte."  
Tonen var lite hård och ögonen såg intensiva ut. De var mer levande än någonsin. Hans andetag blev ansträngda när handen innanför tröjan nådde den ena bröstvårtan. Två fingrar masserade den varsamt. Han öppnade munnen till hälften.  
"Din...jävel."  
Mannen log och kysste honom lätt på munnen.  
"Känns det bra?"  
"Sluta säga så..."  
"Vill du att jag gör precis som jag vill?"  
"Nej!"  
"Du är då svår att tillfredsställa."  
Mannen drog upp tröjan för att sedan slicka över den andra bröstvårtan. Det var svårt att sitta still när den våta tungan cirkulerade. Han grep tag om mannens huvud medan ett svagt stönande undslapp läpparna. Det var pinsamt att höra sig själv men han kunde inte hjälpa det.  
"Mer..." lyckades han få ur sig.  
Han knep ihop ögonen när mannen omslöt sin mun kring bröstvårtan.  
"Ah...fan...fan." utbrast han då tänderna nafsade. "Inte för hårt..."  
Mannen avbröt det hela för att sedan börja dra av honom rocken.  
"Du svär alldeles för mycket."  
"Jag svär väl bäst jag vill." sa han envist och blängde på honom.  
Aldrig hade han väl trott att något sånt här skulle hända. Han visste inte om det var bra eller inte men det kändes bra. De där händerna och munnen.  
"Du är hopplös." suckade mannen och slängde rocken till golvet.  
"Jag har hört det." sa han och undrade smått vad som skulle hända nu.  
"Klä av dig tröjan."  
Det var mer en befallning än någonting annat och han funderade på att protestera bara för att se vad som skulle hända.  
"Och om jag inte vill det?"  
"Utmanar du mig?"  
"Kanske."  
Mannens hand placerades mellan hans ben och under någon sekund var han orolig att könet skulle bli krossat men sedan började handen röra sig plågsamt långsamt. Fingrarna snuddade mest medan handen for över könet. Ögonen var helt fokuserade på hans ansikte. Istället för att låta sig psykas grep han tag om axlarna och gned sig mot den andres skrev. Han log triumferat då mannen såg på honom med ett överraskat ansiktsuttryck. Först gick det långsamt men sedan ökade han takten samtidigt som den andre grep tag om hans höfter. Andetagen var snabba och pulsen verkade stiga till öronen. Den svarthårige hade lätt öppen mun och såg på honom med något hungrigt i blicken.  
"Gillar du det?" andades han fram.  
"Dum fråga." blev svaret.  
Han stannade av och drog flera skälvande andetag medan den andre knäppte upp hans byxor och drog ner gylfen. Innan han hann göra någonting placerades han ovanpå skrivbordet. Byxorna drogs ner och mannen ställde sig upp. Osäkert såg han upp på honom.  
"Jag...jag har aldrig."  
"Jag kunde nästan lista ut det."  
Kroppen darrade när kalsongerna drogs ner och den där munnen omslöt könet. Tungan lekte och smekte. Ett lätt stön for ur honom.  
"Vill du att jag ska komma eller? Fan ta dig!" utbrast han mellan de ansträngda andetagen.  
Det kom inget svar utom två fingrar som letade sig in i öppningen. De sökte sig fram, böjde och kände. Stönen blev fler medan fingrarna hittade en punkt som var extra känslig för beröring. De rörde sig ut och in i allt snabbare takt samtidigt som mannens mun tog itu med könet.  
"Sluta, jag kommer! Sluta!" skrek han och faktiskt lyssnade mannen.  
"Du är inte särskilt uthållig märker jag." sa den andre och flinade mot honom. Fingrarna togs ut innan mannen knäppte upp sina byxor och drog ner gylfen. "Nåväl, jag kan väl inte begära mer av någon som är oskuld." efter de orden drog han ner byxorna och kalsongerna en bit.  
När han väl såg könet vred sig magen oroligt. Skulle den in i honom? Tänk om han blev spräckt?  
"Jag kommer dö." utbrast han och började ta sig ner från skrivbordet.  
"Var tänkte du gå?"  
"Hem."  
"Utan att slutföra det du påbörjat?"  
Han såg stint in i den andres ögon. Mannen mötte blicken och grep försiktigt tag om höfterna.  
"Du måste slappna av om det här ska funka."  
"Den är för stor."  
"Det är du som är liten."  
"Käften."  
"Jag kommer ta det riktigt långsamt."  
"O...okej."  
"Ta det bara lugnt."  
Tonen på rösten var förvånansvärt lugn och ögonen såg lite mildare ut än tidigare.  
"Spräck mig inte." sa han darrigt samtidigt som könet trycktes in. Han gav till ett överraskat ljud och höll på att sätta sig upp men mannen tryckte ner honom.  
"Ligg still."  
Den svarthårige synade honom innan könet fortsatte att leta sig in. Det gick mycket långsamt men var också väldigt obehagligt.  
"Hur är det?"  
"Obehagligt."  
"På vilket sätt?"  
"Jag har en kuk i mig!"  
"Måste du vara så högljudd?"  
"Är du rädd att någon ska veta att du är en pedofil?"  
Mannen grimaserade och tryckte in resten. Han stönade till utan att riktigt förstå varför.  
"Är det särskilt smart att reta upp någon som har full makt över en?" påpekade den svarthårige.  
Han såg på honom och spärrade upp ögonen.  
"Det är just därför dina fiender lyckas komma undan, du låter ilskan ta över utan att tänka efter."  
Blicken var fylld av allvar och han hade nog aldrig känt sig såpass sårbar som nu.  
"Du tänker väl inte..."  
Han hann inte avsluta meningen innan könet drogs tillbaka för att sedan föras in igen. Det var en slags smärtsam njutning och tårna krökte sig på honom. Proceduren återupprepade sig långsamt. Efter ett tag gjorde det mindre ont och han tryckte sig mot honom.  
"Snabbare..." mumlade han fram.  
Mannen såg på honom och nickade. Greppet om höfterna blev lite hårdare innan takten ökade. Efter varje stöt gav han ifrån sig ljud som om han skapade någon slags rytmisk musik. Det tog inte alls lång tid innan vit klibbig vätska kom ut ur hans kön. Trots det fortsatte den andre. Det ömmade och tårar letade sig nerför kinderna. Slutligen kom den andre i honom och det hela var över. Den svarthårige slickade upp vätskan och såg på honom.  
"Känner du dig tillfredsställd nu?"  
Försiktigt satte han sig upp och såg honom stint i ögonen.  
"Nej."  
"Jag antar att jag får visa min uppskattning igen."  
"Det skulle du gilla va?" sa han och samlade ihop sina kläder. När han väl hade klätt sig gav han honom fingret för att sedan gå därifrån.


	2. Du har inte rört mig på en vecka

Våldsamt slog han upp dörren och slängde igen den på samma sätt. Blicken gick mot den svarthårige som stod med ryggen vänd mot honom.

Mannen kunde inte undgått att höra honom. Irriterat gick han mot skrivbordet för att upptäcka att mannen läste igenom ett ark. Han sneglade på en stor hög som var placerad framför mannen.  
"Varför ignorerar du mig?" utbrast han och stirrade på den svarthårige som fortfarande inte gav honom någon uppmärksamhet.  
"Du har inte rört mig på en vecka!"  
Den svarthårige fortsatte lugnt att läsa utan att ens röra en min åt det som sagts.  
"Gamling!"  
Fortfarande ingenting. Vad krävdes för att få honom att reagera? Återigen sneglade han på högen med papper innan han slog undan den. Alla papper flög iväg och skapade en enda oreda. Det var först då den svarthårige såg upp med höjda ögonbryn.  
"Du får städa upp det där." sa han lugnt för att sedan sänka pappret.  
"Ta mig!" utbrast han och fixerade mannen med blicken.  
"Jag har inte tid med sånt."  
Tonen var fortfarande lugn men han märkte av en smula irritation också. Tydligen hade hans handling nått fram.  
"Det gick hur bra som helst sist." sa han anklagande varpå mannen ryckte lätt på axlarna.  
"Jag hade inte en mängd pappersarbete framför mig då."  
"Varför har du inte rört mig?"  
"Har vi ett förhållande?" sa den svarthårige och rynkade pannan.  
"Jag är inget engångsligg."

"Vad jag kommer ihåg kallade du mig pedofil, det är inte särskilt smickrande."  
Han kom av sig en smula åt den sista kommentaren och han kunde inte komma på någonting mer att säga. Varför ville mannen inte ha honom?  
"Om du inte har något bättre för dig kan du lika gärna städa upp den här röran och lämna mig ifred."  
"Nej!"  
"Ska jag slänga ut dig?"  
I ren protest satte han sig i stolen och placerade sina skoklädda fötter på skrivbordet. Armarna lades i kors och blicken var envist placerad på mannens ansikte. Den svarthårige lade ner pappret för att sedan lägga armarna i kors.  
"Jag går inte härifrån innan du rör mig."  
"Då får du vänta länge." anmärkte mannen torrt.  
"Vi får väl se." sa han lugnt och tog av sig de vita handskarna riktigt långsamt. Därefter lossade han bältet och smög ner sin vänstra hand innanför byxorna. Hela tiden höll han blicken på den andre som iakttog det hela. Än så länge syntes inga större reaktioner i ansiktet. Han masserade könet och lät den andra handen gå över bröstkorgen samtidigt som han särade på benen. Sakta öppnade han munnen för att sedan låta tungan glida över underläppen. Mannen såg lite spänd ut.  
"Jag har inte tid med det här, gå härifrån."  
Försiktigt lämnade handen könet och han började befria sig från kappan. Tröjan drog han långsamt av sig. Blicken mannen gav honom var annorlunda än tidigare. Det fanns definitivt ett intresse och en kraftig lust i de mörka ögonen. Han mötte blicken och stoppade två fingrar i munnen för att sedan massera sin redan styva bröstvårta.  
"Överste Mustang, jag anmäler mig för tjänstgöring." sa han retsamt och gav till ett överdrivet stön.  
"Tänker du leka hela dagen?"  
"Vad fan menar du?"  
"Somliga av oss har arbete." sa mannen lugnt och närmade sig stolen.  
Han såg på den andre och tog bort fötterna från skrivbordet. Kommentaren hade gjort att han helt kom av sig i det han gjorde. Det var nästan som om han spelade teater tidigare.  
"Jag arbetar häcken av mig!" utbrast han och satte sig lite rakare i stolen.  
"Ja, du sa det förra gången också." sa mannen för att sedan ta tag i hans haka.  
"Jag har övat."  
"Vi får väl se om det har gett resultat."  
Mannen böjde sig för att sedan föra samman deras läppar. Långsamt öppnade han munnen för att släppa in den andres tunga. Det kändes klumpigt när han försökte besvara kyssen. Den avbröts och den svarthårige skakade på huvudet.  
"Vad har du övat på egentligen?"  
"Men förlåt då!"  
"Vågar jag ens låta mig bli utsatt för en avsugning?"  
Här brände kinderna och han blängde på honom för att sedan försöka befria mannens kön från byxor samt kalsonger.  
"Vad sysslar du med?"  
"Käften! Jag ska suga av dig."  
"Jag är inte säker på att jag vill det."  
"Vad synd då!" utbrast han och slog undan mannens händer som försökte hindra honom.  
"Jag är fortfarande din överordnade."  
"Jag arbetar inte just nu!"  
Mannen grep tag om hans ena handled och såg irriterat på honom. Hade han gått över gränsen? Han mötte blicken utan att vika undan.  
"Vet din plats." sa den svarthårige för att sedan placera den andra handen över hans kön. Den grep tag och han gav till ett lätt ljud.  
"Vill du så gärna ha mig?"  
Munnen var tätt intill hans öra och tänder nöp tag i örsnibben.  
"Umf."  
"Jag tolkar det som ett ja." konstaterade den andre för att sedan befria honom ur de båda greppen.  
Förvirrat såg han på den andre som nu drog ner byxor och kalsonger.  
"Men du sa..."  
"Jag kommer göra det mesta av jobbet, du behöver bara gapa och undvika att bita mig." sa mannen lugnt för att sedan gripa tag i hans hår.  
"Den kommer inte gå hela vägen in..." sa han skeptiskt och synade könet som redan var styvt.  
Förra gången hade han inte sett den på nära håll men nu när den var framför ansiktet kändes den enorm. Hur hade den fått plats i honom?  
"Gapa så får vi se."  
"Hur ska jag meddela om jag kvävs?"  
"Jag lär väl märka om du faller ihop."  
"Det lät väldigt betryggande." sa han syrligt för att sedan gapa.  
"Dina tänder kommer stöta i, försök täcka över dem med läpparna."  
"Va? Hur då?"  
"Såhär." sa mannen och vek läpparna inåt så att de hamnade över tänderna.  
Efter några försök verkade han bli godkänd eftersom könet trycktes in i munnen. Det värkte lätt i käkmusklerna och han grep tag i byxbenen när lemmen sakta rörde sig utåt för att sedan gå inåt igen. Hela gick inte in men det kändes ändå för mycket. Ögonen tårades en aning. Det var svårt att andas och det hjälpte inte att andas med näsan. Mannen märkte tydligen av det eftersom han drog sig ur.  
"Hur är det?"  
Han blinkade envist bort tårarna och torkade med baksidan av handen.  
"Jag är okej."  
"Du ser inte okej ut."  
"Jag ÄR okej." utbrast han.  
Mannen granskade honom och strök undan en blond hårslinga från hans ansikte. Deras blickar möttes innan han satte sig på knä på stolen för att nå upp bättre. Sedan kysste han honom på munnen medan den andre omfamnade honom varsamt.  
"Förlåt."  
"Skitstövel..."  
"Ändå vill du ha mig. Är du lite sadomasochistisk?"  
"I helvete heller."  
"Jag antar att du inte vill fortsätta."  
"Jag vill att du tar mig, men inte i munnen."  
"Varför just jag?" frågade mannen.  
"Sätt igång bara."  
Han kände hur ena handen letade sig in under byxor och kalsonger. Fingrar tog sig in i hålet för att sedan utforska.  
"Du är väldigt uttänjd redan."  
Kinderna flammade till av kommentaren.  
"K...käft."  
"Någon lekte visst lite." sa den andre retsamt för att sedan kyssa honom på munnen medan fingrarna hittade rätt punkter. Sakta slöt han ögonen och stönade innan kyssen fördjupades. Det var svårt att bemöta tungan men den här gången var det ingen som avbröt. Efter ett tag togs fingrarna ut och sedan lyftes han ner till golvet. Han märkte knappt att kläderna åkte av. Händerna gick över huden på ett försiktigt sätt. Var det en ursäkt för tidigare? Mannen drog sig ur kyssen och tog flera andetag, vilket han själv också gjorde.  
"Du får ta och öva upp din kyssförmåga."  
"Ge dig!"  
"Är du beredd?"  
Han nickade och särade på benen för att den andre skulle komma åt bättre. Händerna som tidigare hade smekt hans kropp höll nu i höfterna. Det tog inte lång tid innan hela fördes in och han placerade sina ben kring mannen. Automatiskt rörde han sina höfter för att möta könet medan ett flertal halvstönande ljud hördes.

"Jag fick inte mycket gjort." suckade mannen och såg på röran av papper.  
Han tog på sig rocken och sneglade på honom. Någonting var annorlunda med den där blicken. Hade mannen tappat sitt pokeransikte? Med de tankarna gick han till dörren.  
"Vad vill du ha av mig egentligen?"  
Handen stannade på dörrhandtaget.  
"Din uppmärksamhet." sa han för att sedan lämna rummet.


	3. Barn ska inte dricka alkohol

Förlåt för de underliga mellanrummen. Jag vet ärligt talat inte varifrån de kommer...:S nåväl.

* * *

Han såg sig omkring i det folktäta rummet. De flesta var många år äldre än vad han själv var. Alla var militärpersonal och det var också en anledning till att Al inte fick följa med. Det fanns en till anledning till att han inte ville ha med sin bror men det behövde förstås inte sägas högt. För den här kvällen hade han inte orkat fläta håret utan lät det sitta i en lös hästsvans. Istället för den sedvanliga klädsel bar han en svart skjorta med ett par byxor i samma färg. Klädvalet kanske inte var tillräckligt genomtänkt insåg han när blicken gled förbi några av gästerna. Instinktivt försökte han finna Roy men den svarthårige verkade inte finnas till. Hade han inte anlänt ännu? Osäkert gick han runt men fann inga bekanta ansikten.  
Han tog ett vinglas som låg på ett fat och smuttade på innehållet.  
"Är inte du minderårig?"  
Kommentaren fick honom att snabbt vända sig om.  
"Det finns vissa andra saker jag gjort som skulle ses som olagliga." kontrade han och såg upp på den svarthårige.  
"Ska vi verkligen prata om sånt, här?" sa mannen och höjde ett ögonbryn.  
Han såg inte direkt oroad ut över anklagelsen när han också tog ett glas.  
"Är du orolig?"  
"Borde jag bli det?"  
"Kanske."  
"Du förlorar också på det."  
Istället för att svara drack han mer av vinet, vilket kändes beskt mot tungan.  
"Du borde inte dricka om du inte gillar det." sa mannen retsamt för att sedan svepa i sig.  
"Käften." utbrast han och följde den andres exempel.  
Smaken var inte direkt bättre när allting fyllde munnen för att sedan ta sig igenom halsen. Han hostade till och tog sig för halsen. Vilket den andre verkade finna roande då en krökning fick mungiporna att gå uppåt.  
"Barn ska inte dricka alkohol."  
"Käften! Jag kan dricka lika mycket som du!" utbrast han utmanande vilket fick mannen att höja båda ögonbrynen.  
Krökningen blev större.  
"Verkligen? Tror du att du klarar av det?"  
"Vinnaren får bestämma ett straff åt den andre."  
"Vill du tävla också? Jag kan inte tävla med en minderårig. Du kommer dö av alkoholförgiftning." påpekade mannen. "Du klarar knappt av ett glas vin utan att grimasera."  
Bestämt tog han ett till glas och svepte det. Återigen hostade han till men det var inte lika illa som det första glaset.  
"Nu är jag uppe i två glas."  
"Undrar hur jag ska ta mig hem ikväll." suckade mannen och drack ett till glas.  
Han såg på glasen och tog sitt tredje. Det tog emot att behöva svepa det.  
"Vad hände, klarar du inte av ett tredje glas?" sa mannen retsamt.  
Kommentaren sporrade honom att hälla i sig. När han gjort det snurrade det till en aning. Det var nära att han tappade balansen men ena handen grep snabbt tag i bordet innan någonting mer hände. Var han verkligen så pass lättpåverkad? Då den andre tog sitt tredje glas verkade denne helt oberörd.  
"Hur är det? Du verkar lite snurrig."  
"Så, så fan heller."  
"Jag ska ta och tänka ut ett bra straff." Den andre granskade honom.  
"I helvete heller, jag tänker vinna!" utbrast han lite väl högt. Snabbt grep han tag i sitt fjärde glas.

Glasen blev alltfler. Efter ett tag hade han tappat räkningen och benen verkade inte vilja bära honom längre. Mannen såg inte riktigt nykter ut heller men han kunde inte avgöra vem som vann av dem. Han försökte gå mot mannen även om han själv inte riktigt visste varför. Dock kom han inte långt innan det vanliga benet vek sig. Den svarthårige grep tag i honom.  
"Jag...tror att du förlorade."  
"Shluta..."  
"Ge dig, du, kommer däcka om, om du dricker mer."  
"Golvet shnurrar."  
"Det är, du som, har druckit."  
"Ta mig." svamlade han fram.  
Han blinkade och såg upp på den andre som också blinkade rätt mycket. Fumligt försökte han kyssa honom men blev avspisad. "Inte här..."  
"Mm, vill ha dig." sa han och smekte över den andres skrev.  
"Sluta. Vi är bland, folk." väste den andre och började dra iväg med honom. Benen strejkade och det slutade med att den svarthårige fick bära honom i sin famn.

Blondinen gjorde det mycket svårare för honom att röra sig igenom folkmassan. Om det inte var tafsande fingrar var det munnen som försökte kyssa halsen. Hela tiden slog han undan försöken då det skulle se väldigt fel ut. Det var illa nog att han bar på tonåringen. Blickarna var väldigt skeptiska och han gruvade sig lite inför morgondagen. Vilka rykten skulle gå runt efter den här händelsen? När de kom ut till en tom korridor blev förföringsförsöken nästan värre.  
"Snälla, sluta." fräste han när tonåringen slickade över hans hals.  
"Fyll mig..."  
"Jag kan inte göra det." sa han och såg sig omkring. Han kunde inte köra med tanke på mängden vin. Ärligt talat visste han inte var de skulle ta vägen någonstans. Tonåringen var på tok för påverkad och behövde nyktra till. I tankegången blev han distraherad när blondinen gjorde små stönande läten. Förbluffat såg han på honom.  
"Tar du på dig själv?" Det han fick till svar var ett lätt stönande.  
Ögonen såg inte riktigt fokuserade ut.  
"Älshkar dig." sluddrade tonåringen fram.  
Ärligt talat visste han inte vad man skulle svara på det.  
"Toppen." muttrade han och såg sig omkring igen.  
Det var fortfarande tomt men vem som helst kunde komma dit. Fanns det inget rum någonstans? Osäkert började han gå längs korridoren för att sedan finna Havoc som stod och pratade med en brunett. De avbröt sig när han dök upp.  
"Förlåt att jag stör." sa han hastigt och var på väg att gå vidare när Havoc yttrade sig.  
"Vad har hänt med Edward?"  
Han hade inte alls lust att stanna kvar där. Tonåringen verkade mer pilsk än tidigare och allt som kom ur munnen var sexuella antydningar.  
"Roy... shnälla ta mig." Orden fick både Havoc och brunetten att stirra.  
"För mycket, alkohol... finns det, något rum där han, han kan nyktra till?"  
"Är du okej? Du verkar inte helt nykter själv." påpekade Havoc.  
Han blinkade till och skakade på huvudet.  
"Jag, jag är okej." sa han och försökte ignorera tonåringen som smekte hans kind med fingrarna.  
"Shnygg."  
"Snälla, sluta." utbrast han och såg på blondinen i famnen som blinkade till.

"Ehm, ta till vänster längre fram, det är tydligen olåsta gästrum." sa Havoc med ett höjt ögonbryn.  
Hela situationen såg nog bisarr ut.  
"Tack." sa han kort och följde anvisningen.  
Mycket riktigt fann han flera rum. Han gick fram till första bästa.  
"Tror du,att att du, kan stå upp, en liten stund?" frågade han.  
"Tror det." mumlade den andre fram.  
Prövande ställde han ner tonåringen som genast grep tag i honom för att inte ramla.  
"Ojshan." sa blondinen och skrattade lite.  
"Du är, hopplös." sa han för att sedan öppna dörren.  
"Upp med dig." Han grep tag i den andre för att stödja honom.  
Därefter lyckades de på ett mirakulöst sätt ta sig in i rummet.  
Efter att dörren låstes lyfte han tonåringen till sängen.  
"Gå, gå och lägg dig." sa han och satte sig på sängkanten.  
"Roy, älshka med mig..." Han kände hur den andres armar grep tag om hans arm.  
"Du, du behöver sova."  
Det verkade inte alls intressera tonåringen som nu gjorde allt för att kyssa honom. Med en suck såg han på honom.  
"Sov."  
Greppet om armen lossades men sedan tog tonåringen hans hand för att sedan placera den innanför sina byxor. Irriterat försökte han dra undan armen men greppet var hårdare än vad han trodde.  
"Vill, jag vill ha dig." sa blondinen och rörde höfterna.  
"Nej."  
"Jo."  
"Sluta."  
"Vill, vill inte shluta."  
"Vad du, är kåt då." utbrast han och lyckades befria sin hand.  
Om han inte gjorde någonting skulle tonåringen nog aldrig lämna honom ifred.  
"Lägg dig ner." Den här gången lyssnade tonåringen och särade på benen. Han synade honom för att sedan hjälpa den andre att ta av kläderna. Skorna var det första som åkte av. Sedan skjortan. Varsamt kysste han honom och fick ett väldigt klumpigt gensvar. Kyssen var nästan värre än första gången men han orkade inte poängtera det överhuvudtaget. Han tog en paus för att sedan klä av sig själv. Till sist låg alla kläder på golvet. Det var första gången han såg den andre helt naken. Blondinens gyllene ögon såg på honom, granskade.  
"Du är naken."  
"Uppenbarligen."  
Tonåringen grep tag i hans hand och såg till att två av fingrarna gick in i hålet.  
"Jag är shå våt." suckade blondinen för att sedan gapa lätt.  
"Jag märker det." sa han och förundrades över hur mycket initiativ den andre tog.

Egentligen behövdes det inte särskilt mycket förspel. Det såg ut som om den andre var löjligt upphetsad. Var det alkoholen som påverkade det? Han suckade och tog ut fingrarna efter ett tag.  
"Det här, det här funkar inte. Jag, är inte på humör." sa han bestämt och lade sig raklång på sängen.  
Blondinen kröp fram till honom.  
"Jag vill inte."  
"Shnälla." mumlade den andre och började slicka honom över bröstvårtan.  
"Jag, jag tänker inte, röra dig."  
"Jag rider, dig." sa den andre för att återuppta slickandet.  
Tungan rörde sig i cirklar kring bröstvårtan som började styvna. Han kunde inte neka till att det kändes bra. Tonåringen tog itu med den andra bröstvårtan. Den här gången använde han inte tungan utan kalla metallen fick honom att skälva.  
"Inte den, handen."  
Blondinen såg retsamt på honom. Fingrarna lekte runt lite tills han tog undan den.

"Du gillar det." sa tonåringen och flinade.  
"Nej." ljög han.  
Den andre fortsatte att flina för att sedan kyssa hans läppar och sätta sig mellan benen på honom. Innan denne gjorde någonting annat tog han ur tofsen. Det blonda havet av hår lade sig över axlarna och räckte till bröstkorgen. Varför håret befriades förstod han inte men det gjorde faktiskt den andre mer attraktiv. Metallhanden grep tag om hans kön innan den andres tunga slickade toppen. Försiktigt satte han sig till hälften. Tungan gneds mot könet, slickade runt för att sedan gå neråt. Munnen omslöt aldrig utan det var tungan som arbetade. Han kände hur andningen blev tyngre. Allting gick långsamt som om den andre ville dryga ut det så länge som möjligt. Synen var erotisk och lemmen styvnade till alltmer.  
"Jag, jag tror att det räcker."  
Blondinen blinkade till och avbröt sig.  
"Jag, hjälper dig." sa han för att sedan sätta sig helt.  
Fumligt grep tonåringen tag i hans axlar medan han höll i höfterna. Långsamt placerade han honom över könet.  
"Hur, hur gör jag?"  
"Kommer du, ihåg första gången?"  
Svaret blev en nickning.  
"Använd höfterna." sa han och kysste honom mjukt på munnen.  
"Älshkar dig..." sa den andra ömt och kysste tillbaka.  
"Det, tror jag inte." sa han och förde ner den andre mot könet.  
Blondinen stönade till för att sedan trycka ner sig helt. Själva processen gick smidigt. Han öppnade munnen lätt.  
"Använd höfterna." påminde han när den andre såg osäker ut.  
"Shåhär?"  
"Inte, inte riktigt."  
"Nu då?"  
"Hah, ja."  
Höftrullningarna var mjuka, smidiga och de båda stönade även om tonåringen gav ifrån sig högre ljud. Efter ett tag fick de in en snabb rytm. Det dröjde inte länge innan de kom tillsammans. Den andre andades tungt, vilket han själv också gjorde. Han förde bort den vita vätskan med fingrarna och slickade varje finger med noggrannhet.  
"Hur shmakar det?"  
"Salt." svarade han.  
Den andra drog sig ur och höll på att ramla till golvet. Snabbt grep han tag för att sedan lägga honom i sängen.  
"Shå... trött."  
Ögonen var nästan slutna när han varsamt bäddade ner honom. Efter en stunds tvekan kysste han den andres panna.  
"Sov du bara."viskade han och förde undan några hårslingor som föll över ögonen.

Han öppnade ögonen till hälften men ångrade sig när det skarpa ljuset från fönstret bländade honom. Det värkte i huvudet medan minnena sakta återkom.  
"God morgon."  
Mannens röst lät lite skadeglad och han begravde ansiktet i kudden.  
"Fy fan."  
"Bakis?"  
"Sluta, jag får bara mer ont i huvudet." muttrade han irriterat.  
Mannens hand rörde sig mjukt över hans huvud. Den varsamma gesten fick honom att se upp. Den svarthårige var nyduschad och påklädd. Han luktade gott också.  
"Du sov verkligen tungt."  
Rösten lät ovanligt mjuk. Oftast var rösten skadeglad eller ironisk.  
"Är du sjuk?" frågade han misstänksamt.  
"Vad menar du?" sa mannen och höjde ett ögonbryn.  
"Du låter, snäll."  
"Här anstränger man sig minsann." sa mannen och suckade.  
Handen togs bort. Förvirrat satte han sig upp.  
"Vad menar du?"  
"Jag har funderat."  
"Det var ovanligt." sa han ironiskt.  
"På oss."  
Den här gången kunde han inte komma på någonting att säga. Han hade inte varit säker på att det fanns någonting mellan dem. Mannen hade poängterat det andra gången de låg samman. Första gången var det mannen som tog initiativet, sedan hade han varit som en igel på honom.  
"Du är uppenbart helt tokig i mig. Det spelar tydligen ingen roll att jag avspisar dig."  
När den svarthårige sa det rakt ut lät det som om han hade varit helt desperat. Vilket kanske också var sant.  
"Hur vill du göra? Ska vi låtsas som ingenting och fortsätta ha sex slumpmässigt?"  
"Vill, vill du ha ett förhållande?" frågade han osäkert.  
Ansiktsuttrycket avslöjade inga tankar.  
"Jag vet inte hur bra det vore med min position och din ålder."  
"Så det är bara sex för dig?" sa han skarpt.  
"Inte nödvändigtvis."  
"Kan du bestämma dig? Jag orkar inte med dina kryptiska antydningar." sa han och grimaserade.  
"Är det svårt att tänka?"  
Rösten var retsam. Han blängde på honom, vilket skapade en liten krökning i läpparna hos den andre.

"Jag föredrar dig verkligen nykter."  
"Kan vi gå tillbaka till ämnet?"  
Mannen grep tag i hans haka.  
"Jag vill inte se dig med någon annan, är det svar nog?"  
"Kan du hålla dig från andra också?"  
"Det vore väl orättvist om detsamma inte gällde mig."  
Svaret fick honom att le en aning.  
"Ta på mig." sa han och förde den andres hand mot sitt skrev.  
"Jag har precis duschat." protesterade han.


End file.
